My princess
by agroxneko
Summary: Chie starts to develop feelings she never expected for Yukiko. But can she admit her feelings to Yukiko on her own?


Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus or any of the characters. I just mess with them because I love them!

* * *

I had never realized it, until now. I mean, yeah we were close, but never in my dreams did I think we were _that _close. Or rather, _I_ was that close. It's hard for me to admit, but I think…I think I like Yukiko…more than a friend. But it was so wrong, wasn't it? Liking my best friend, and a girl no less. A girl with a girl, isn't that wrong in society?

I remember when Yukiko was kidnapped; I was so scared that she was going to die too. Aft first I thought it was simply because I was her best friend, so it was obvious that I had to have had her back…but I didn't realize it was also for something else. I was so set on rescuing her when Yousuke and Souji brought me to the TV world. I was so set on it that I ran ahead stupidly and getting a shadow of myself. I still remember what she-or rather her voice-said about herself…and me.

After I got my Persona I was more determined to rescue her. Luckily the day after we got to her on the top floor. Her shadow said I was her…prince. I gave her meaning in life…but really she gave me meaning. I explained to Yukiko she was wrong…how I needed her. I was so relieved when we got her back, she wasn't dead, and she had a persona too.

After that, I wanted to protect her. Part of the reason I trained was to do that…and I only admitted it to Souji. I needed to protect her, because if anything had happened to her…I wouldn't forgive myself. Maybe it wasn't until a little after thinking that, that I realized I liked her. I don't even know anymore, I just know that I do…like her. I want her for myself, and I couldn't believe it at first how jealous I would get if someone got near her, or when guys would ask her out. Maybe things would be so much easier if I was a guy. Now I wish I was, how pathetic was that?

And so here I am now, in class, thinking only of Yukiko. Damn…why did she have to sit in front of me? It just makes me want to reach out and touch her…her hair, that long hair just hanging there. No! I really need to stop having these thoughts…I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize the bell rang and everyone was staring at me. I looked around to see everyone in their seats staring at me. I stood up nervous, how could I have been so careless, now they might think something…

"Hey Chie, you alright?" I looked to Yousuke and laughed.

"Uh, y-yeah, I-I mean, why wouldn't I?" Damn, I have to stop stuttering when I try to lie and brush things off.

"Are you sure? You seem a little off today…" I looked to see Yukiko staring at me. Why did she have to look at me like that? It only made things worse.

"C'mon Yukiko, I'm fine…" I looked at the clock and got my stuff. "Um, I should get going, later guys." With that I walked out as fast as I could. While I was walking down the hall I realized something…I remembered how things would be easier if I was a guy…perfect, now I just need an expert's help. I stopped and walked down the stairs. When I reached the first floor of the classroom hallway I looked around, there, leaning against the wall was just the person I needed. No doubt about it, I can see that hat a mile away and she looked like her usual mysterious self, well, she's not so mysterious ever since we saved her from the TV world. At least she doesn't creep up on us while we're talking about the cases anymore, since she part of the group now.

"Naoto," I said with a relieved tone. She had her foot against the corner of the wall and was leaning on it. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at the floor like she was thinking. When I called her she looked up in surprise and let out a small smile.

"Oh, Chie-senpai…" Naoto replied. She got off of the wall and put her hand on her hip, hmm…now that I realize it, it makes her look gurlier. Eh, whatever, she's still an expert in what I'm thinking of. "Yes?"

"Um…do you…are you free after school?" I asked suddenly, not sure how to word it at first.

"Yeah." I smiled, this was perfect.

"Cool, meet me on the roof after school, it's important. Don't be late!" I ran off before she could reply and hung out by the stairs on the second floor. I knew if Yukiko and the others wanted to know what was up with me, they would check the roof. So I just didn't bother going there. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and I walked to class.

* * *

It took forever for the bell to ring, seriously, it felt like I was going to be stuck in class forever. But, of course, as soon as I stood up the others started to crowd me, and Yousuke decided to talk first.

"Um, Chie, we wanted to-" I knew what he was going to ask, so I just interrupted him.

"Sorry, I have some plans today and their really important." I walked away before they could say something else; I needed to talk to Naoto. I took the long way to the roof, going downstairs in case they were watching me leave, then going through the practice building and going up from there.

When I finally got up to the roof, Naoto was facing the fence on the side I always sit at. She stood in her usual way, and turned around when I got close enough for her to hear. She raised an eyebrow first and smirked at me.

"I thought we couldn't be late." Hah, real funny, smart ass…using my words against.

"Um…yeah…" I said nervously. Crap, how do I start? How do I ask? Should I tell her the truth first, or should I…man, I don't know.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her, I guess I should tell her, it would make the reason why a lot more easier.

"Whatever you do, don't freak out after I tell you." Naoto nodded, I guess she could take it…I took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I like Yukiko." I looked down but I felt Naoto stare at me.

"Like…in a loving way, or friendship?" Naoto asked, I could feel her get uncomfortable, when I looked; she was looking down too and playing with that hat of hers.

"In a loving way…" I looked down, man, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if she freaks? Then stays away from me? I don't want our friendship to be hurt because of how I feel about another girl…I said it wasn't accepted.

"Okay…what-how…I mean…" I looked to see her take a breath and it looked like she was thinking of what to say. "What help can I offer you?" She finally asked I let out a relieved sigh, it seems our friendship is still going to be okay.

"So…you don't have a problem with…me. Ya know, with me liking…another girl…?" I asked nervously, Naoto looked at me surprised.

"No, not at all…so, what can I do to help, that's why you told me to come to the roof, correct?" I nodded and Naoto waited patiently. Hmm…maybe people won't have to much of a problem with it. But I'm worried about my friends the most.

"I need you to help me pretend to be a guy." There I said it, my big plan. Naoto looked at me, completely shock, and I couldn't blame her.

"W-what?" I let out a sigh; maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Maybe if I pretend to be a guy or something, Yukiko would be with me." I explained. Naoto stared at me in silence for a moment; she looked up and down my body, which made me feel kinda uncomfortable. Finally she talked.

"I think Yukiko-senpai will know it's you…" I stared at her in a disbelieving look. We couldn't even try it out? Really? Well, that went down the drain.

"I-I don't know what to do…I mean…I can't just tell her…" I truly didn't know what to do. If I tell her, she might get scared and never talk to me again, and I didn't want that.

"Maybe…telling her is the best thing to do…" I let out a sigh…maybe Naoto was right…I didn't know anymore.

"Fine." I gave up. I supposed that's the best thing to do.

"When are you going to tell her?" Crap, I didn't think of that. I knew I had to do it soon, but I wasn't ready…

"U-um…soon…" Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for Naoto.

"Why not tomorrow?" I cringed at the thought; did it have to be that soon? We stood there for a while, in silence. I didn't want to break the silence, so I waited for Naoto to talk. "Fine." She finally said and was glad she dropped it. It was a stupid idea in the first place; I never should have said anything…"Well, let's go home then." I nodded and we walked home together, talking about other things that didn't involve Yukiko, especially Yukiko and me…together. Things like school in general, and then the murder case.

I went home first and Naoto said bye to me. The first thing I did was hide in my room. I knew hiding was dumb, but I couldn't help it. I collapsed on my bed and looked at the ceiling…now I was afraid that Naoto knew. She wouldn't tell the others…would she? I basically made myself fall asleep, but it wasn't a very good sleep. Even in my sleep I kept thinking of the worst possible things that would come out of this whole situation.

* * *

I woke up with a bad sore on the entire side of my body. Did I sleep on something? I suddenly realized I fell asleep in my uniform. With a groan I changed as fast as I could, got my stuff and walked out of the house. When I got outside I noticed someone was waiting for me. I couldn't exactly see because the brick fence that surrounded my house was covering the person. Was my fence really that tall? I never noticed before, weird. I walked to the fence and looked to see Naoto leaning against the fence. When she noticed me she smiled and got off the fence.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. I nodded, not sure of what to think, suddenly Naoto was waiting for me to go to school. If anyone came to my house in the morning it would Yukiko…oh crap, Yukiko! That must be the reason why she was here, because I told her about Yukiko. I walked with her to school, waiting for her to talk about what happened on the roof yesterday, but she didn't. So, for a while there I thought she forgot, man would that be great. Once we got to the school she turned to me.

"Um…could you meet me on the roof today?"

"Sure." I said quickly, this had to be because of yesterday. But, what did she have on her mind? She didn't seriously think about what I said, did she? The only way to know was to go to the roof. I let out a sigh as I dragged my feet to class. Great, I have to go through another day of school before finding out what that girl was up to. When I got to class I was surprised no one was here yet, well, no one on our investigation team was here. I walked to my desk and once I sat down in it I slammed my head to my desk and stayed there.

Once class started I heard everyone else come in and that stupid homeroom teacher of ours talk. Did she think she even had a chance with any of the students? Hah, if the principle found out about her flirting with the class he would fire her on the spot. I wonder if she was like this with everyone. Thank god she didn't know I was into girls now. I don't need her rubbing up against me.

* * *

I didn't feel like running to the roof today, but I told Naoto I would meet her there. I was surprised when I noticed Yukiko leave faster than usual. Fear suddenly went through me, was it something I did? Or…did she find out about how I felt about her? Then I realized Souji and Yousuke left pretty fast too…was there something going on that I didn't know about? As much as I wanted to know what was going on, I had plans to meet Naoto.

I went up to the roof and opened the door. I assumed that we had to meet in the same side as yesterday, but when I looked over there, I didn't see Naoto. I saw Yukiko. She looked to me, just as confused as I was. I walked to her, what was going on?

"Oh, Chie…um…" She started to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Yukiko, what's going on?" I asked, truly confused. Naoto didn't…set me up, did she? "Naoto-kun told me to meet her today." Yukiko eyes widened and looked at me with a shocked look.

"B-but, she told me she wanted to talk to me about something important."

"What!" Naoto did set me up! I knew she wasn't going to let this go. I looked to the floor and started kicking it, great, just what I needed. "So…" I knew I couldn't get out of this situation, so why bother?

"I wonder why she lied to us…" Hah, if you knew…I still thought it was a bad idea to let Yukiko know, what if she rejected me? Me and my big mouth, I should have never said anything to Naoto…traitor…

"Yeah, wonder why…" I grumbled quietly, I was just thinking of how to get out of this…

"Are you okay, Chie?" Great, Yukiko caught me…oh well…

"Y-yeah…" Lying would help, and maybe she would buy it. I wish I just thought of her as a friends still, it would making this a lot easier. Yukiko was quiet for a while, and I thought she finally let it go, but of course, I was wrong.

"Are you sure?" I kept looking to the floor. This was it, this was my chance to tell her, but I couldn't. I was too afraid. I kept worrying about what would happen if she rejected me. I would probably gross her out; a girl can't like a girl. I could see it now. She would reject me, probably slap me too, ignore me, and then we would never even be friends again. I wasn't ready to risk it, and quiet frankly, I don't think I ever could. I thought of the good possibilities. She could love me back, we could be happy together too. But that was farfetched; she doesn't even date the guys who ask her everyday. Why would she date me, Chie Satonaka, her best friend who was a girl?

"I love you." My lips suddenly moved on its own and my voice said what I didn't want anyone to know. I couldn't believe I just said that! Now I blew it. She doesn't love me, and now I ruined our friendship. I would never see her again, but at least she knows how I feel about her. I was about to apologize for what I said, until she said it…

"Chie…I…I love you too." I couldn't believe it, the words I always wanted to hear was just said by the person I wanted the most. I was too shocked for words; she loved me! Everything I was holding back, it was for nothing. My worries were for nothing. Then Yukiko did the thing I didn't expect her to do. She brought my face in her hands and I felt her lips on mine. They were a lot softer than I imagined them as. I put my hands behind her head, her soft hair going through my fingers. It felt like an eternity before we broke apart because we needed air. I hated air now.

Our foreheads touched each other as we looked down. I had my eyes closed and when I finally opened them I looked up to her and grinned.

"What took you so long?" Yukiko blushed and opened her mouth to say something, until we both heard something behind us. We turned to see everyone else next to the door that led to the roof cheering. I suddenly grew angry. They did set us up! I charged to them and they all grew wary of me, well they should be.

"Y-you guys! You set us up!" I turned to Naoto, who squirmed once I gave her my death stare. "I can't believe it. Traitor." Naoto looked hurt for a moment and I felt a little bad. When I walked towards her, she went behind the closest person, who happened to be Rise.

"C-Chie-chan, but it worked." She said putting her hands up. I had to admit she was right; it did work…but still! I crossed my arms and stared at them angrily. Rise suddenly chuckled and moved behind Naoto this time.

"You and Yukiko-chan are cute together." I looked to the floor making a grunting noise and felt myself blush. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder and looked to see Yukiko next to me.

"That…that was so beautiful…" Teddy was in tears when he said this. Why would he be crying? Jeez, what a bear…

"Um…so…did you all plan this?" Yukiko asked, she didn't seem mad at all.

"Well, Naoto told us at night," Souji started talking. "Then we all planned to…help you guys get together."

"We didn't need your help." I snapped. Yousuke laughed and I glared at him.

"Yeah, cause it was going so well before," He noticed me staring at him and grew angry. "Don't look at me like that! If anything, we did you two a favor!" As much as I wanted to yell at him, I was kinda thankful for what they did. I knew I wouldn't have the guts to admit my love for Yukiko on my own. Maybe it was a good idea to tell Naoto how I felt then. I looked to the ground and rubbed my forehead.

"I guess…thanks, guys…" I thanked. I was glad they did it; I owed them my new relationship with Yukiko.

"No problem." Souji said with a chuckle. I nodded and grabbed Yukiko's hand.

"C'mon Yukiko, lets go." Yukiko smiled at me and nodded. I just had to smile back at her. We walked down the stairs and out of the school. I wondered what would have happened if I never developed feelings for Yukiko. Would everything be the same? Then I wondered what would have happened if I never asked Naoto to help me pretend to be a guy, and if everyone never had set Yukiko and me up. I looked at Yukiko and smiled, and she smiled back at me. Whatever would have happened, I'm glad they did what they did. I owe them a lot, now Yukiko and me are actually be together.

I loved Yukiko.

And she loved me.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the only story I've ever written in first person, and probably the last one. I'm in the middle of making two Naoto and Rise stories, but I decided to give Chie and Yukiko a story too. I actual had this for a while, but I couldn't figure out a title. I'll post my Naoto and Rise stories soon, I just need insperation and decide what kind of ending to give them. But at least I already have titles for them!

Anyway, thanks for reading, please R&R.


End file.
